Technical Field
This disclosure relates to ultrasound beamformers that deliver different ultrasound signals to elements of an array of ultrasound transducer elements.
Description of Related Art
An ultrasound beamformer may require an array having a large number of ultrasound transducer elements, such as between 16-256 elements. Each element in the array may need to be driven by a different ultrasound signal in order to cause the combination of ultrasound energy that is generated by all of the ultrasound transducer elements to form a steerable and/or focused beam of ultrasound energy. Connection between a probe that contains the array of ultrasound transducer elements and a base unit containing ultrasound transmitters that generate the ultrasound signals may require cabling containing 16-256 separate wires. Each ultrasound signal transmitter, in turn, may require control logic, a level shifter, MOSFET drivers, decoupling capacitors, trimming resistors, and/or other hardware.
These intensive hardware demands and cabling complexities can increase costs, power requirements, and bulk.